


Promise said, kept.

by koalaoshiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: Shiro's husband, Lance, had lost his body for what felt an eternity. Now they finally had ot back, it's hard for Lance to be patient enough to not go back inside immediately as not to hurt himself.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Promise said, kept.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurokosou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokosou/gifts).



> It feels so _rushed_ omg. And not as long as I wanted it to be but I'm dead tired and feels like adding anything would mess with the story itself. I dunno, guess I'm both drunk _and_ tired LMAO ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Its so creepy." Shiro hear Lance say, voice discorporeal and a little echoey. Shiro looked at his husband - or truly, his spirit, floating idly above the ground and slightly translucent. 

He was himself looking down at his body, lying on a hospital bed with full heart monitor and IV in his arms. The machines beeped regularly, reassuring the two of them of the state of the body. Beeping signified being alive and alive was the biggest progress they had yet.

"Why can't I go back in yet?" Lance whined, starting to hover above his body, his hand poking at the different wires. 

"Allura said it's not possible yet. Something about spiritual exhaustion and harming the vessel. You need to wait a few days, Lance."

"I don't want to!" His husband yelled, making the glass of water on the side table shake a little. "I want to feel something, Shiro! I want ro be able to drink and eat and take a shower! I want to touch you! I want to be heard and seen and… and…"

Shiro sighed and approached the floating figure of his husband; the him awake, spectral and eery above his breathing body, livid but solid was a stark contrast, something that was still bizarre to see but overall a relief. 

"Soon, Lance. We just got you back, please don't overdo yourself." He said, softly, hand hovering above his ghostly shoulder. 

The past few weeks prior to getting Lance's body back have been hectic for everyone and for Shiro especially. His husband had suddenly disappeared, not leaving a single ghostly trace anywhere. It had left Shiro panicked and unable to find any rest as a profound feeling of hopelessness and helplessness had tightened around his heart, suffocating him.

Restless days upon sleepless nights quickly transformed Shiro into a shell of his own self, bringing the concern of their devoted friends who helped as much as they could, who tried making Shiro’s burden lighter. 

It had been hard. It had been excruciating.

But with Allura’s magic on their side, with Hunk and Pidge’s technology, Keith and his numerous contacts, finding a lead had been possible ; surrounding the enemy's lair, bringing them down in a gruesome fight to finally be met with the ringleader and an heart wrenching sight.

The cursed Witch had been gloating, cackling as the _thing_ inhabiting his husband’s body was wasting its life force, hands glued to a dark crystal as flares of void was slowly but surely consuming his body. 

Shiro doesn’t quite remember what happened next, as it happened too fast. It had been a mess, a chaos full of shouts and pain, of wild display of magic and the horrible fear of losing someone. 

When he had come back to his senses, he had been cradling Lance's limp body in Keith's car, murmuring nonsense in his ears. It didn't really matter to Shiro if Lance wasn't able to hear him, wasn't even going to wake up anytime soon; it was as if his ghostly self was manifesting now body and soul and it was terrifying. 

There had been the abject fear of losing Lance right this instant, of having his body stop functioning, of the lungs unable to draw a breath as the brain finally died of hypoxia 

But the heart had kept a busy rhythm and his breath was reassuringly steady. All they could do now was wait.

Lance's spirit had come back a few hours after being hooked to the heart monitor, confused and frustrated; he didn't know why he had disappeared, where he went and why he wasn't remembered anything of it. Just plain darkness and a vivid sensation of cold.

"I'm tired of waiting." Lance sighed, floating backwards so he wasn't above his body anymore. "It's been so long. I _need_ it."

Shiro hummed im understanding, craving his husband just as much. While he had been lucky to have Lance follow him as a ghost this whole time, it still had been difficult and the lack of physical contact had been rough. They were the kind of couple that had to touch one another constantly and missing on it had been a hurdle. 

"I know, baby. But you need a tiny bit more patience." Shiro said with a soft smile, stroking the roughed up skin of Lance's knuckles. The crystal hadn't been so kind to his hands, messing up the skin up and slightly above the elbows. "It won't do to rush things now."

Lance kept silence for a few minutes, eyes fixated on Shiro's hand and where his body was being touched.

"I can feel that." He whispered, wonder clear in his voice. "Shiro! I can feel you touch my hand!"

Shiro gasped at this news, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Really?" He asked, shifting his fingers so he was holding on to Lance.

"It's faint and itd kind of tickling but I do!"

"That's wonderful, baby." Shiro smiled, lifting Lance's hand to kiss it softly, earning himself a hushed giggle. "Maybe the connection between body and soul has improved since being freed? If there is nothing making an interference, that would explain it!"

Lance laughed softly, eyes crinkling with affection. "You're such a dork. Sure. Let's go with your theory, we can still ask Allura later."

"You just don't want to admit I'm right." Shiro quipped, making Lance stick his tongue out to him. 

"Maybe. But you know what? It makes me hopeful. If I can feel my body, then its really, _really_ mine again."

"Yeah." Shiro couldn't agree more. He duck down to put a soft kiss on Lance's forehead, brushing aside the wild strand of hair sticking at awkward angles. "It's yours forever and ever. And nothing will ever change that, now. It's a promise."


End file.
